The present invention relates to a new and improved lamp and filter mounting assembly and more particularly, to a lamp and filter mounting assembly that can be easily rotated to position a lamp in a selected angular position.
Commercial, theatrical and architectural lighting often employ a spot light or flood beam to illuminate objects or areas. One example of such lighting is a ceiling recess mounted spot light that is used to wash a wall with light or to highlight a painting hung on a wall. The utility of these lights is substantially enhanced if the angular position of the lamp may be varied allowing it to be adaptable to direct light on a wall, a floor or other location without the necessity of moving the light fixture. Since these lights are positioned within a recess in a ceiling or wall, it is also desirable that the lamp can be changed without the necessity of complete disassembly. One solution to these requirements is to provide a light that is not recessed in the ceiling. Such a light is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,310,870. The light disclosed in this patent takes up room space and may be subjected to damage due to exposure outside the ceiling or wall. Partially recessed lights have also been proposed as illustrated, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,554,258; 2,922,030 and 3,300,634. These partially recessed lights also suffer from the disadvantage of being exposed and in some circumstances, from being unsightly and subject to damage. Another alternative has been to position the light within a recess and angularly position a reflecting shade to direct light as desired. Such a light is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,434,108. This lighting unit although recessed, includes a shade or reflector that must be pulled downwardly out of the recess resulting in the same disadvantages suffered by the lights disclosed in the other patents. A totally recessed light is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,465,248, but this light cannot be directed to light particular areas.